


Snowflakes

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good!Astra, Good!Non
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: It’s the first snow fall of the year and Kara goes outside immediately. Non doesn’t understand the function of snow, but Kara shows him the beauty of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Snowflakes   
> Fandom: Supergirl  
> Parings: Kara/Non, Implied Astra/Alex  
> Characters: Kara, Non  
> Background: Non and Astra work for the DEO. Some of the other kryptonians followed them, other are still following Ferr-Zod. Astra and Alex are together, so is Non and Kara.  
> Summary: It’s the first snow fall of the year and Kara goes outside immediately. Non doesn’t understand the function of snow, but Kara shows him the beauty of it.  
> Prompt: PULLING YOU IN FOR A KISS WITH A SCARF

Kara danced as the snow fell, smiling as she turned in circles. She loved winter. They didn't have snow or rain on krypton, all their water coming from below the surface of the planet. The first time she saw rain and the thunder along with it, she had been afraid. The first time she experienced snow, that...that was different. She couldn’t stay away. Even now, years later she always went out when it snowed.

Non on the other hand, stayed in the doorway of the apartment lobby, preferring to watch his mate rather than join her. He, like her, was dressed warmly, even though they didn't feel the cold as prominently as humans did. Non sighed as he watched the young woman, wondering if he should continue watching her or go inside.

"Non!" Kara yelled, getting his attention, "Come join me."

Non snorted, not moving from his spot. He looked away when she turned on her 'puppy dog eyes'. He sneered when he heard a few of the people around them laughter at him.

"Non!" Kara called again. Non looked at her, unblinking.

Kara pouted, walking over to him. She grabbed him by the scarf, easily pulling him into the snow. Not that he really tried to say still. She pulled him until he was in the middle of the closed off street, a battle having taken place there only a day before.

Non growled at the craters, remembering the large alien smashing his wife into the ground. The alien had been powerful; it had taken Kara, Astra and himself almost at full strength to take him down. Alex, his sister-in-law, the fooling human, had involved herself in the battle, getting injured. She was stable and was on the way to an easy and full recovery, but she was still at the DEO, Astra by her side.

"Look up," Kara said. Non didn't hesitate before doing as she asked. Asked, never ordered. So different from the El House of Old.

Non looked at the dark clouds, the icicles falling to the ground.

"I don't see it," Non tells her, looking down at her.

She laughs, "Look closer."

Non frowns at the woman before looking up again, this time activating his micro-vision. His eyes widen at the sight. Every snow drop was different. He could see all these different shapes, each more amazing then the last. This... This was...

"Beautiful," Non whispered. 

Kara smiled at him, the amazed look on his face far more beautiful to her. Gently she tugged on the scarf again, Non looking back at her. Kara grinned, loving that she didn't have to stand on tip toe to get to his mouth. Non growled in the back of his throat, lashing his mouth to hers.

Kara smiled into the kiss, keeping hold of the scarf as the snow fell around them.

This was better than dancing.


End file.
